This invention pertains to fishing devices for causing action of a controlled fishing lure in rising and diving action and for selectively controlling the action within a range of water temperatures.
Most fishermen understand that if a trailing lure can be made to rise and dive and also oscillate, the results are very successful. Additionally, in many instances, fish are found in water having a temperature which is to their liking and if the action of the lure is controlled within the proper range of water temperatures the changes of successful fishing increase.
A prior application of the applicant, Ser. No. 755,184, filed Dec. 29, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,539 discloses a fishing device with bimetal controlled weight structure for causing operation of the device within a desired range of water temperatures.